A known fixing device includes a tubular fixing film, guide members guiding respective end portions of the fixing film, a ceramic heater disposed inside the fixing film, and a pressure roller disposed facing the fixing belt such that the pressure roller and the ceramic heater hold the fixing belt therebetween.